


Did I do anything last night that suggested I was sane?

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Derek, Derek Has Issues, Drunk Derek, Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек провел кошмарную ночь. И если бы он только помнил, что случилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I do anything last night that suggested I was sane?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Did I do anything last night that suggested I was sane?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255900) by [4l3xia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia). 



Первая попытка Дерека открыть глаза начисто провалилась. Он попытался еще два раза, прежде чем ему это удалось. Голова раскалывалась, он не чувствовал даже примитивных запахов, и вообще проснулся на полу в трусах и излишне тесной футболке. Что, черт подери, с ним произошло?

Он с усилием потащил себя на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе. После запуска кофеварка взревела так, что Дерек не выдержал:

\- Потише, у меня сейчас голова взорвется!

Как он до такого дошел? Дерек не помнил. Его, наверно, отравили. Да, скорее всего. Он должен был позвонить Дитону.

Когда Дерек нашел свой телефон на столе, он увидел несколько пропущенных звонков и с опаской полез проверять голосовую почту. Первое сообщение оставила Лидия.

_\- Привет Дерек. Это Лидия. Я знаю, ты ничего не обещал, но вечеринка как бы началась и ты пропустишь самую лучшую ее часть, если не будешь здесь к десяти. И, пожалуйста, оденься, в виде исключения. Пока._

Дерек вспомнил вечеринку. Он пришел к десяти. И там напился. Вдрызг. Оборотень, которого ничего не берет. Как его так угораздило?

Второе сообщение было от Скотта.

_\- Эй, Дерек, это Скотт. Я не знаю, что произошло, но, чувак, тебя капитально накрыло. Ты всю ночь пил и целовался по меньше мере с десятком девушек. Лидия взяла для тебя их номера телефонов, пока ты отрывался на танцполе. Кстати, ты великолепно двигался. Научишь меня потом этим движениям. И я никому не разрешил выкладывать фотки в сеть, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты поубивал всех на следующий день. Не знаю, что случилось, но ты был нереально смешной. Я так рад, что это всё увидел. До встречи._

Дерек побагровел. Он танцевал? Перед людьми? И кого-то целовал? Точно отравили, да еще и накачали под завязку, и он мучается жутким похмельем. Дерек поклялся себе, что до самой смерти, которая, судя по его самочувствию, подкралась совсем близко, будет пить только одну воду.

Третье сообщение оставил Питер. Дерек прикрыл лицо ладонью, перед глазами все плыло. Как же ему было хреново.

_\- Дерек, надо было принять три капли, а не три ложки. Ошибочка вышла с переводом. Ну, мой косяк. Спокойной тебе ночи._

Питер. Ну, конечно. Кто еще мог быть этим коварным сукиным сыном? В очередной раз он сделал... именно то, что его просили. Дерек с трудом вспомнил, что спрашивал Питера о средстве, которое помогает ощущать эффект от выпитого алкоголя, чтобы собрать волю в кулак и сделать… Что? Собственная гудящая голова его убивала. Дерек всё с увеличивающимся беспокойством припоминал прошлую ночь. Да, он нацепил рубашку и пиджак, принял три ложки настойки и взял большую бутылку водки. Дальнейшие события были как в тумане. Дерек смутно помнил, как целовался и танцевал. Помнил, как пил. Много пил. Черт.

Он помнил, как ухватил кого-то за задницу, и что в ответ его облапали не менее грубо. А что, блин, было дальше?

Дерек выпил кофе (Кофе – хорошо, водка – плохо!), и уже в прихожей споткнулся о свои штаны и рубашку. С чего это вся одежда оказалась на полу? Его глаза в ужасе распахнулись. Дерек вспомнил, как притащил кого-то к себе. Вспомнил, что срывал с себя и кого-то другого одежду, как сумасшедший.

Бог мой!

Дерек бросился в свою комнату и его наихудшие опасения подтвердились, он, действительно, привел кого-то домой. На кровати среди простыней была видна обнаженная спина и накрытая подушкой голова.

Дерек осторожно отступил.

Черт. Черт. Черт.

Дерек открыл шкаф позади него. Да, конечно, он собирался остаться здесь, пока девушка не уйдет. Или не девушка? Он не был уверен, обоняние после водки так и не пришло в норму. Во всяком случае, в комнате точно находился человек. Чертова, чертова водка. И у него не было под рукой никаких лекарств из-за исцеляющей способности. Дурацкая сила восстановления. Голова по-прежнему гудела, из-за чего он даже не мог нормально думать. Но в шкафу было темно, тихо, так что Дерек, положа голову себе на руки, спокойно сидел и ждал.

Через некоторое время обнаженная спина проснулась, зевнула и, потянувшись, натянула брюки. «Окей», подумал Дерек, «я привел в свой лофт парня и трахнулся с ним. Что могло быть хуже?». Но едва он снова попытался сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях, как парень распахнул дверцу шкафа.

\- Дерек? Что ты тут делаешь?

\- СТАЙЛЗ?

-Дерек, выходи оттуда!

Дерек слишком поспешно встал и тут же снова растянулся на полу. Его голова среагировала мгновенно. О, черт.

\- Дерек? Ты в порядке?

\- Стайлз? Как? Нет? Стайлз? Нет? Что?

\- Ты сорвался. Никакой больше водки, хорошо?

\- Как ты оказался в моей постели? В боксерах! Почему я спал на полу? Что случилось вчера? И ПОЧЕМУ Я ВИЗЖУ?

\- Сначала успокойся. Ты пришел вчера на вечеринку к Лидии и напился. В стельку.

\- А где тот, кого я привел к себе? Я абсолютно уверен, что вернулся домой не один.

-Ты привел меня!

\- Так, мне сейчас срочно надо выпить!

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет и нет. Ты не можешь держать свои руки при себе, когда выпьешь. А мне нужна только моя футболка и я пойду домой.

\- Так, одевай ее и вали.

\- Не могу. Она все еще на тебе.

Дерек посмотрел на свою футболку - голубую и с надписью «Жеребец».

\- Почему я одет в твою футболку? И почему ты сказал, что я не могу держать при себе… - Дерек остановился. – Я, кажется, понял. О, нееет!

\- Не уверен, что я должен об этом рассказывать. Некоторые истории, например, о событиях сумасшедшей прошлой ночки, определенно должны уйти в забвение. 

-Стайлз, у меня первый раз в жизни похмелье. Моя голова раскалывается, как никогда ранее до этого. Ты вряд ли догадываешься, но сейчас мое терпение находится на рекордно низком уровне. Поэтому, если ты не ответишь на все мои вопросы, на тебя обрушится волна неконтролируемой грубой силы.

\- Дать тебе аспирин?

-Боже, да, пожалуйста. Все, что угодно! 

 

Десять минут спустя Стайлз, потягивая кофе, молча сидел за кухонным столом, в то время как Дерек медленно пил свое лекарство.

-Итак, вчера..?

-Да-да. Ты ждешь, я помню. Значит, вчера ты заявился на вечеринку к Лидии в пиджаке и своей версии «фиолетовой секс-рубашки»[1], произвел на всех впечатление и удивительно быстро для оборотня напился. Еще успел со многими пофлиртовать и почти всю ночь протанцевал. Ты – гребанный король вечеринок.

-Ладно, и прежде чем я сейчас сдохну от стыда и позора, все же спрошу, как здесь оказался ты?

\- Потому, что ты попросил провести с тобой ночь.

\- Господи, я делал вчера вечером хоть что-нибудь, из чего следовало, что я находился своем уме? 

\- Ты десять минут пел «Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?»[2], прежде чем я согласился.

\- Что? Прямо перед всеми? Я… Нет, теперь только вода и... нескончаемое жгучее желание в ней утопиться.

\- Нет. Мы были одни. Ты тянул меня в подвал, чтобы поцеловать. 

Дерек поднял глаза на Стайлза. Теперь он вспомнил, зачем просил у Питера средство. Он хотел объясниться со Стайлзом, но его план сработал отвратительно. Он выставил себя дураком и теперь Стайлз над ним потешается.

\- Ты должен прекратить просить что-либо у Питера. Идея с настойкой была отстойной.

\- Как ты узнал о настойке? Я сам еле-еле вспомнил.

\- Ты рассказал, когда я вчера спросил, что с тобой такое. А потом ты меня поцеловал пару ... Много раз. С языком.

Дерек со стоном уронил многострадальную голову на сложенные руки:

\- Прости, я был не в себе.

\- Дерек, ты не понял главного.

\- Что я больше никогда-никогда не буду пить?

\- Что я добровольно пришел сюда, что я целовал тебя в ответ. Ты не помнишь, что я вчера сказал?

Дерек изо всех сил старался вспомнить, и внезапно его лицо просияло.

\- Ооох! Ты сказал, что любишь меня. Как я мог это забыть?

\- Теперь знаешь. И я могу повторить это тебе трезвому – Наконец-то! Я сам люблю тебя уже целую вечность.

Дерек его поцеловал. Стайлз сначала в удивлении задохнулся, но затем обнял и поцеловал Дерека в ответ.

Дерек перенес Стайлза на диван и стал обнимать, но внезапно остановился и серьезно посмотрел на Стайлза.

\- Что? Я сделал что-то не так? – спросил Стайлз.

\- Не, все замечательно, но почему ты спал один в моей постели, а я на полу и в твоей футболке?

\- Ооо, эта часть событий... Ладно. Вчера во время прелюдии ты разорвал свою одежду и вытряхнул меня из моей. И когда я сказал, что твое тело идеально и оно заставляет меня комплексовать, ты одел мою футболку, чтобы его прикрыть. Но футболка так облегала, что стало еще хуже. Это жутко возбуждает, знаешь ли. А потом ты вдруг рухнул на меня. Чувак, ты тяжелый. Реально тяжелый. Я застрял под твоими костями минут на пятнадцать. И когда, наконец, освободился, ты уже оглушительно храпел, тогда я и пошел спать к тебе в кровать.

Дерек прикрыл глаза и смутился.

\- Я не верю, это какой-то непрекращающийся кошмар. Я считаю и всегда считал, что ты выглядишь великолепно. Ты милый, забавный и умный. И вполне привлекательный.

Дерек потянулся и стал возиться с ремнем Стайлза.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- У нас с тобой есть кое-какое незаконченное дело.

\- Но ты еще не отошел от похмелья… Ого, легче. О, боже... Полегче. Ты сорвал мои боксеры, животное! Оох, ладно. Только захвати презерватив…

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Purple Shirt of Sex - отсылка к эпизоду 1х03 под названием «Большая игра» сериала «Шерлок», где Шерлок Холмс впервые показался в фиолетовой облегающей рубашке, которая выгодно подчеркивала его фигуру.
> 
> [2] «Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?» - ««Хочешь переспать со мной сегодня вечером?» строчка из песни Lady Marmalade», самая известная ее кавер-версия прозвучала саундтреком к фильму «Мулен Руж».


End file.
